New Uproar!
by XlittlebunnieeangelofdoomX
Summary: After the Hell suprise for everyone, Toshiro goes to take some time to visit Nanoha only to have Aizen's Espada burst in. When the shinigami find out, they go there and find Hell in chaos. Toshiro goes after them and goes missing. What happened?
1. Chapter 1

---------------

All the Taichous, bar the third, Fifth, ninth and the tenth who had their fukutaichous taking their place in the two lines, with Ichigo also in hall standing in the middle of the end of the two rows. The Soutaichou was talking about the same stuff, but three Taichous and a fukutaichou knew what would be comming up in the meeting. What they had done just one week ago now and where Toshiro had gone for the day. Matsumoto could tell that everyone was wondering where her Taichou was, they kept looking over to her and then looking away, which made Matsumoto feel embarrassed.

"And now to more important matters..." He began as everyone turned their attention back to the Soutaichou after the two minute silence from the old man. Until, however, the air made a terrible sound, causing a few taichous to clasp their hands over their ears, and a huge rip appeared in the center of the hall, bright white light seeping from the hall. A figure, three taichous and one fukutaichou reconised as Mitsuki, came jumping out of the hole, only to have seven swords pointed at her by six taichous and one Kurosaki Ichigo. Mitsuki just frowned before pushing them all out of her way, cuting her hand up pretty badly as she ran up to the old Soutaichou. The seven, that thought Mitsuki was a threat, their eyes widened at the fact the young girl didn't even look scared when all of the pointed their zanpaktous at her.

"Whats wrong Mitsuki, you look really worried?" Said Matsumoto from the spot. Everyone turned to look at her.

"You know this person?" Asked Sui Fong as she kept a close eye on the girl who had turned now to face Matsumoto. Matsumoto nodded lightly before Mitsuki ran up to her but not before glaring at the second division taichou.

"I'm not a person to you so stick it!" She shouted rudely at Sui Fong, making the taichou glare at her more and almost get ready for an attack. Until the Soutaichou voice boomed through the hall.

"Put down your weapons!" He shouted and everyone looked up to him before doing what the old guy said. Mitsuki turned round and bowed lightly to the old guy before turning back to Matsumoto.

"You've got to come with me, the kingdom is under attack and we havn't got enough hands to help defeat whoever it is!" She said in panic. Matsumoto's eyes widened before looking over to the people that had gone to the kingdom the first time. They all nodded before the Soutaichou rised from his seat and walked over to Mitsuki.

"I want Sui Fong, Kenpachi and Kuchiki taichous and Kurosaki Ichigo to come here now...All over taichou return to your divisions!" All the taichous, and Ichigo, did what they were told before the Soutaichou had the exact people he had asked to come along. Mitsuki nodded at the old man before stabbing her sword straight into the air and ripping down, creating a jagged enterence. She turned round quickly to look at everyone.

"We have to hurry, this portal wont hold for long and we don't want to end up in a different universe" And with that she turned back around and began to run throught the portal. Everyone who had never seen this means of travel before watched as taichous Unohana, Ukitake and fukutaichou Matsumoto darted throught the portal. They all looked really confused before shrugging and running through aswell.

As they ran through, Matsumoto had given them a quick info about the fact they were going to a kingdom where Toshiro had gone, but she knew that none of them probably weren't even listening, to amazed by all the worlds passing them by.

Those whose first time it was here were as amazed as what the three infront were when they first saw Mitsuki's outfit and eye colour change before the bright light engulfed them and they closed their eyes as the bright light hurt them.

Everyone opened their eyes and gasped. The whole kingdom looked asthough it had fallen apart at the seems. Buildings had been to reduced to a pile of ash and there where a load of bodies scattered across the floor, even more blood then bodies splattered all over the place. Everyone looked up to still see red, blue and green lights shotting across the air from one direction, and black silver and indigo lights shotting from the other side.

Everyone nodded to each other, other then Kenpachi who ran straight over into a small fight going on between two girls that just looked much like a slapping contest, and were soon on the search for either, or both, of the Hitsugaya twins.

Everyone began to run together in a huge group, led by Mitsuki as they darted past the lights, which just skimmed Ichigo's hair, causing a few strands to break off at the speed the light was traveling. They kept running, until Mitsuki came to a complete stop and looked over to the left, the the right before looking up to the sky. Everybody else copied the glances, before they all saw an explosion of flames appear from above them, and then the sound of blood curdling screams as people were burnt to death by the intense heat.

Mitsuki smiled before darting towards a still standing building, followed by the shinigami, until they came to a clear feild, covered in blood, and over to where a figure stood. When they got close enough, those who had never been to the world gasped as a girl, that three shinigami recgonised as Nanoha, stared up to the sky, her long white hair, in two high ponytails on either side of her head held with two red ribbons just set behind her horns along with two bits to frame her face, brushing in the breeze of all the fighting movments that people were making. The girl turned round to them with a frown on her face, her eyes a deep red and one sharp canine tooth sticking out from under her the left side of her top lip.

The girl's facial expression quickly changed once she noticed who was there.

"Rangiku-chan, Ukitake-san, Unohana-san!" She cheered as she ran over and glomped hold on Unohana's arm. Said woman smiled and all those new to this just blinked. WTF?! The girl noticed there stared and looked up to them before sticking her tounge out at them. Mitsuki saw the rude jesture and poked Nanoha in the forehead.

"Hime-sama, these people are here to help...So don't go pissing them off!" She shouted.

"Well i dont know them so meeeh" Mitsuki looked ready to punch Nanoha, so Matsumoto took this as the best time to join in the conversation.

"Nanoha-chan, This is Sui Fong taichou, Kuchiki taichou and Kurosaki ichigo" Nanoha blinked at Matsumoto before letting go of Unohana's arm and walking up to the three of them. She stared at them for a moment before smiling wide.

"Oh, hi, my name is Hitsugaya Nanoha, but call me Nanoha, ok?" She said as she waved and jumped around happily. The three shinigami blinked. Hitsugaya? Nanoha noticed this look and smiled sweetly.

"Nii-Nii is Toshiro-kun, Toshiro-kun is Nii-Nii, me is Onee-chan, Onee-chan is me" She said pointing to herself proudly while completely confusing the three shinigami infront of her. But before they could even ask what she was going on about, a huge monster came crashing down on them. Nanoha stopped smiling and drew her blade before flipping high in the air and comming back down on the monster's head with her foot, shortly followed by her blade in its spine. She ripped it out of its body and the creature died and its body fell harshly against the now red grass. Nanoha swung her blade to get the blood off before smiling at the shinigami again.

"Geez, they never do give up do they...So...As i was saying..." The three who had never met her before just stared at her wide eyed. What a fucked up child. It was like another Yachiru. Speaking of which, were was Zaraki?

Their question was soon answered when said maniac came jumping down almost ontop of Ichigo. He looked up with a huge smile, until his eyes landed on Nanoha, to which his smile vanished and he stared confused at her, along with the huge thing dead next to her. She didn't notice the stare as she walked over to Mitsuki, walking over the monster in progress, which twitched and looked asthough it was going to attack again. But all Nanoha did was glare at it and let loose a pained cry before dying completely.

"Ne, you heard from Nii-Nii yet?" She asked and Mitsuki shook her head.

"Have you?"

"Yeah, he said he would get back to me in a sec"

"And when did he say this?"

"Just before you showed up, i think your face scared him off" Nanoha said with a grin before pulling a funny face at Mitsuki, which pissed her off and soon the two were running in circles around the shinigami, until a small tune went off. Nanoha stopped and held her hand out, which Mitsuki ran into and knocked herself to the ground. Nanoha pulled out a small ear peice, glowling blue, and put it in her ear.

"Hai?"

**"Hi, you ok baka?"**

"Hai, Hai Nii-Nii, the shinigami just appeared with a strawberry, a super-bitch, a snob and a giant dude that looks way awesome" That got three shinigami super pissed, all being held back by Matsumoto Ukitake and Unohana while Zaraki stood pround of the fact that Nanoha seemed to respect him of a sort.

**"Oh, i understand Kuchiki maybe, but why Sui Fong, Zaraki and Kurosaki?"**

"Dunno...So, where are you?"

**"Near the edge of the kingdom, me and five others are following some of the criminals"**

"...Why five?"

**"Cause i asked one and the other four got jealous"**

"Ok...Do you want some help?"

**"No, but i don't think we'll be back for a few days"**

"Awwww, no fair, you get to go away for a trip and i don't, Nii-Nii you big meanie!"

**"Its not a trip....Look, just...go where Matsumoto goes ok? Cause i defently don't trust you in hell and i'll get in contact soon"**

"Ok, ja ne Nii-Nii!" She shouted as the ear peice stopped glowly. She turned to everyone before walking over Mitsuki and over to Matsumoto.

"Ne, guess what?"

"What Nanoha-chan?"

"I have to stay with you cause Nii-Nii doesn't trust me here on my own running the place!" She cheered and everyone around her sweatdropped. Was she sure that was something to be proud of? Matsumoto shrugged before asking Mitsuki to open a portal. Mitsuki opened one straight away and Matsumoto smiled.

"Well, lets head back to soul soci-"

"I can't" Nanoha said bluntly.

"Why?" Asked Unohana.

"The particles in soul society have a negitive effect on me, burning and stuff, while they have a possitive effect on Nii-nii and nothing happens to him, i can only go there if Nii-nii is there at the time or Soul Society will end up looking like a fireplace on fire....Unless someone like Mitsuki was there too" Everyone blinked. How random was that? Twin daemons sure were weird creatures to come across.

"So...What happens?" Asked Ichigo. Everyone thought before looking over to Nanoha, who was standing there really cute with her hands behind her back and rolling on the balls of her feet, the small bit of blood on her cheek reminding everyone that she was not as sweet as what she was standing like now.

"Well, i've never once been to the human world, i'd be fine there" She said sweetly and all eyes quickly shifted to Ichigo. Said carrot top just blinked before realising what they wanted from him.

"No way is she staying with me!" He said putting his arms together in the sign of a cross. Nanoha sweetly walked up to him before doing her sweet act again.

"Pwease?" Ichigo shock his head.

"No way! Totally out of the question! Ain't gonna happen!" Nanoha frowned before grabbing hold the carrot top's shinigami robe top and pulling him down to her eye level. Sui Fong, Byakuya and Ichigo were completely shocked by her actions, while Kenpachi was thinking about having a fight with the small girl, she seemed pretty tough.

"Listen up, Okay? I have never been to the human world and if you even think of saying i can't go then i will personally damn your soul and drag you here when you die so you can be continueiously totured for the rest of eternity...Do. You. Understand. Me?" She shouted through gritted teeth through the last four worlds, her sweet voice now a little more deeper due to her mood, reminding everyone of Toshiro's temper, as her eyes slowly became a darker red, promising what she had just said. Ichigo nodded his head and she smiled before letting go of him as if it had never happened.

"Awesome...I'll just go get my things~" She sung happily skipping off towards the building, killing five or six monsters on the way without even looking at them. Everyone watched as she vanished and looked to Ichigo to see him still staring to where she had gone with fear in his eyes. Matsumoto went behind him and patted his back, making him jump.

"Don't worry, she can get just as stressy as Taichou sometimes, but she's kinda better at not lashing out as bad" She said and it didn't look asthough he felt any better by her pep talk. A few seconds later, Nanoha re-appeared with two suit cases and a cute little bag over her shoulder and a pair of black glasses.

"Ok, let's get going!" She cheered as she pushed everyone throught the portal, along with dragging her suitcases about a meter behind herself.

Everyone was soon dumped outside of the portal and were right outside Urahara's place, due to Unohana calling the shop owner and asking him to get people some gigai's ready. Urahara was standing right at the door and, without a word, directed everyone to where their gigai's were.

Once inside, everyone got into their special gigai's and waited until Urahara and Nanoha came out of the room. Everyone automatically noticed that her horns were gone and her outfit was changed.

She was wearing a basic Strap black top, with a long sleeved white top underneath it with the colar gathered together near her neck to make it look puffy. She had a pair of denim short shorts with black and white checked sock that ended just before her knees and a pair of black dolly shoes. She also had a cute puffy black hat, her hair straight down with two bits curled around her face and a pair of sun glasses.

Nanoha smiled up at Urahara before sitting down and taking off her sunglasses. That got a few gasps.

"What?" She asked at the strange glances. She didn't get it. Did she really look that much different without the horns?. Urahara smirled as he opened the fan over his mouth.

"I think it's your beautiful eyes Nanoha" He simply stated and Nanoha soon understood what the stares were about. Was it really that strange that her eyes were a bright blue while her brother's eyes were emerald?

"How come you have different eyes if your identical twins?" Asked Ichigo quietly, incase she shouted at him again. Nanoha turned to face him, her index finger at her lip as she looked up and though.

"Well, Onee-chan had Otou-san's black hair and blue eyes, Nii-nii had Haha-chan's white hair and emerald eyes, and i got Haha-chan's white hair and Otou-san's blue eyes...I'm a mix of both parents" She said with a cute giggle at the end. Everyone understood her explanation this time. She got up, suddenly, when she smelt something.

"Ne, Hat and Clogs...Do have candy around here?" She asked and the man blinked. How did she even know that? He nodded to her and soon she was off. Everyone sighed and a few seconds later, Nanoha came running back with a huge grin as she pulled on Matsumoto's arm.

"Ne, ne, Rangiku-chan, can i get some sweets?" Matsumoto sat there a thought back to what her little taichou had said about her and sugared sweets.

"Only a few cause i know what you are like" She said as she got to her feet and followed Nanoha into the other room. Everyone looked at eachother before standing up and following out of curiousity.

When they got there, everyone sweatdropped. Nanoha was running around at high speed, piling up amounts of candy in Matsumoto's arms. About five minutes, she stopped and looked at the pile that was almost reaching the roof of the building. She skipped over to Urahara and did her sweet act, causing the shinigami to back away slightly. She was after something.

"Ano...Hat and Clogs, i havn't got any money at the moment, can i just take these? Pretty please and i'll be your best friend?" She said swinging side to side and Urahara just blinked before shaking his head.

"No can do, i'm running a bussiness, not a charit-" Next thing anyone in the room knew, he was on the floor in a huge amount of pain, Nanoha still smiling cutely. Then her cute smile changed into a dark smirk.

"Get up if you don't want me to take them" She said and everyone could see that he was actually trying but he just couldn't do it. Nanoha smiled again.

"Arigatou, we'll be going now" She said as she took hold of the giant pile of candy and walked out of the store, followed by everyone else. No one wanted to be on the recieving end of her anger.

They all headed towards Ichigo's place. Ichigo unlocked the door and headed in to see a huge pile of papers sitting on the table wrapped in a blue ribbon with a card attached. Nanoha looked from behind her candy and wondered over to the paper before looking at the card.

_Nanoha,_

_These are for you to keep you out of any trouble you're bound to cause. If they are not done by the time i get back, God help me i'll take away any sweets you've got....Okay?_

_Nii-nii_

Nanoha whined before the peice of paper burst into flames.

"Nii-nii is making my do these so i don't have any fun in the human world" Matsumoto sighed quietly. Good, hopefully she wouldn't cause too much problems. Everyone took off their shoes and were about to go up to his room, when everyone heard a strange sound. Ichigo turned round and BAM! Met with his father's foot.

"You're too slow Ichigo!" He shouted as he landed his attack and looked at Ichigo who was lying flat on his face. Nanoha giggled, catching the attention of Isshin. Realising that it was almost a double off who had dropped the papers off, he walked over and smiled to her.

"Konnichiwa, i take it you must be Nanoha?" He asked as he held out his hand. Nanoha blinked before throwing her candy at Ichigo, shouting 'Catch', as she took his hand.

"Hai, how did you know?"

"Five weirdos said they had to drop it off for you in place of your brother before running off" Nanoha smiled.

"That's my Weirdos!" She said with a huge grin and Isshin smiled back before looking over to his son.

"Yo, Ichigo, she staying here?" Ichigo blinked before nodding his head and Isshin smiled before heading into the kitchen to get a drink. Everyone just stared for a moment before wondering up to Ichigo's room.

Ichigo opened the door slowly and allowed everyone to get in and sit down somewhere. Byakuya took the chair at Ichigo's desk, so he wouldn't have to sit directly next to someone, Ukitake and Unohana sat on Ichigo's bed, Sui fong sat on another chair near the edge of the bed, Matsumoto sat with her legs dangling out of the wardrobe, Kenpachi decided he was going to stand near the window, which Nanoha was now siting on so she was leaning against the window frame with one leg across the length of the frame and the other dangling. Ichigo just sighed as he went and sat on the floor by the wardrobe.

"So......Where are you guys going to go?" Ichigo asked as he looked at all the shinigami.

"I'm going to go stay with Yuroichi-sama" Said Sui Fong for her spot.

"I'm going to go back to soul society" Said Byakuya.

"I'll go and stay with Orihime" Said Matsumoto.

"I'll go to Urahara's place" Said Ukitake, to which Unohana and Kenpachi also decided they would go there too. After about half an hour of sitting around, everyone decided it was time to get going and get to where they were staying. Nanoha and Ichigo waved goodbye before heading downstairs.

They sat down at the dinner table with Ichigo's dad as the old man held out a small note he had found on the fridge earlier.

"Hi dad, sorry me and Yuzu are going to go camping with a few friends for three days.....Try not to blow the house up or kill anyone, love Karin.......P.S Yuzu made some dinners and put them in the fridge to eat, Ja ne." Isshin finished reading and wondered over to fridge to go and prepare the first meal.

"So...Nanoha, where do you come from?" Ichigo and Nanoha both choked on their drinks slightly before Nanoha composed herself quickly and thought of a lie.

"We have no solid place were we come from, we move every six months or so its hard to keep track of where i've been in my life" Isshin nodded from over at the stove where he was cooking. Nanoha became curious of what he was making and wondered up behind him and looked in the pot before sweatdropping. He was managing to burn the herbs badly. Nanoha coughed slightly, catching his attention.

"Urm....Do you mind if i make something as a 'thankyou' for letting me stay?" Isshin thought about it for a moment before taking off his apron and passing it to Nanoha. She smiled and nodded before putting the apron on, making sure to tigh it so it wouldn't pile around her feet and make her fall over.

She stood there for a moment before she made sure Ichigo's father was out the room and tipped his failed food into the bin and began a fresh. She sniffed in the air quickly, making Ichigo stare at her weird.

"What are you doing?" He said from behind her, making her jump.

"I'm looking for something nice to make dinner with.....And yes i can cook" She said before opening the fridge and finding a huge cod. She smiled before picking it up and setting it down on one of the chopping boards. She found a huge knife and held it up to her face, which made Ichigo gulp, and quickly sliced the skin, head and tail off and cut the meat into chunks. She grabbed hold of the pan and threw the fish into it before she looked left to right. When she saw that only Ichigo was in the room, she waved her finger slightly and soon the food was cooking at a rate that amazed Ichigo. She could really harness her abilities to do anything.

A knock at the door got Ichigo out of his thinking as he stepped out of the kitchen and headed for the front door.

"Yo Ichigo!" Cheered Renji as he walked in the house and took of his shoes, followed by Rukia who also did the same.

"Hey....What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked and Rukia looked up at him.

"Well Soutaichou sent us here to help with something he wouldn't say about and were here cause we cant stay at anyone else's place" Ichigo blinked before he groaned. 'Great, more company' He thought to himself. Renji looked up when he smelt something delicious wafting from the kitchen. While Ichigo was talking to Rukia about how akward his one was going to be to explain to his dad, Renji's belly rumbled and he smirked before heading towards the kitchen. What he saw in there made his gasp.

He saw a figure, due to the room being clouded over with steam from the fire Nanoha was using, holding one plate in the air, while sturring sauce with the other, as food floated onto the plate before floating off onto the table. Renji's belly grumbled again, catching the figure's attention. Ichigo choose now to come back and run into the kitchen.

"Nanoha you shouldn't do that, your lucky it was Renji but what if it was my dad or someone?" Nanoha blinked before turning around and smiling, unseen by the steam.

"I would've just said i was a magician" She said with a giggle before finishing up the last place and placing it down, along with the sauce she had been cooking in a small bowl. Ichigo blinked. She'd set up four plates. She already knew they were planning on eating her. It was like she was a mind reader, but then, where was her plate?

"Dinner's ready" She shouted from the bottom of the stairs before wondering up there. A few moments later, running came down the stairs and Isshin appeared at the table, staring at the food.

"Whoa, this is amazing! Arigatou" He said before he started his meal. Ichigo sighed before pulling in the two shinigami and setting them at the table too.

"Dad, they're staying too" Isshin was too happy to ask why as he continued to stuff his face. Rukia and Renji bowed before digging in too, followed shortly by Ichigo.

After they were done, and Isshin was washing the plates away, Ichigo, Renji and Rukia went upstairs into Ichigo's room, as he thought she would be there, only to see her not there. He turned and went into his sister's room to see Nanoha lying in Yuzu's bed all snuggled in the sheets hugging a small white bear. Rukia and Renji peered in before blinking in confusion. She looked just like Hitsugaya Taichou.

"Guys, this is Nanoha.....Toshiro's twin sister"


	2. Chapter 2

---------------

Both Renji and Rukia gasped loudly, causing Nanoha to grumble in her sleep and slowly stir. She looked around for a moment before her eyes landed on Renji, who was staring at her wierdly. She blinked for a few moments before suddenly picking up a pillow and charging full blast at him.

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" She shouted over and over again as she continuesly beat Renji around the head with her pillow, to which Renji thought that pillows usually didn't hurt this much. After about two minutes of her beating him till he actually bled, and Rukia and Ichigo laughing, she slowly calmed down and held the pillow tightly to her.

"Ne, Ichigo, who are these people?" She said keeping a watchful eye on Renji.

"Well, the small girl here is Rukia....She can't draw to save her life" That got a punch in the cheek from Rukia.

"And the guy you just beat up with a pillow *Snigger* is Renji...both of them are shinigami" Nanoha blinked again before tilting her head to the side.

"So, the pervert is from soul society, then that means....Oh God no! Nii-nii is coming straight back home and doing his job there instead of being around pervy people like the pineapple" She said as she pointed at Renji, who was holding his nose to try to stop the blood flow.

"H-hey-" He began, but as soon as Nanoha turned and glared at him, he instantly shut up and went back to nursing his nose. Rukia sighed as she walked over to Nanoha and held out her hand.

"Hi Nanoha Nice to meet you" She said with a warm smile. Nanoha blinked for a moment at her hand before she dropped the pillow and shook her hand lightly while smiling.

"Nice to meet you too Rukia-chan" The two girls giggled together for a minute or two, making both of the males extremely nervous as to why the were giggling.

"Can we have some tea please Ichigo?" Asked the two girls and he nodded before they all made their way down the stairs and sat at the dinner table. Ichigo got the four teas ready almost straight away and set the down infront of everyone. Nanoha took hers and stared down at it before it began to bubble.

Everyone else stared at her as she took a sip of the bubbling hot tea and sighed in delight. Rukia took a sip of hers before coughing slightly.

"So, you Hitsugaya Taichou's twin?" She asked and Nanoha looked up and smiled before nodding.

"Hai, im the older twin" She said and Rukia smiled brightly.

"So...Why did you never come to see him?" Asked Renji and Nanoha blinked before glancing back down at her drink she was now holding just on her lap.

"Well...He left so suddenly that i got confused and thought maybe it was because of me, so i didn't go to find him until Otou-san was ill, because i had to find him and tell him about it" The other three nodded slightly as tey understood where Nanoha was coming from.

She was about to ask something else, when a shadow darted straight towards them, knocking Renji out of his chair and into the table in the process.

"Yo Guys" Said Yuroichi as she stood behind Renji's chair and smiled brightly. Ichigo, Rukia and Nanoha sweatdropped lightly before she walked over to Nanoha and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Urahara wants me to take you over to the store to ask you some questions...Lets go" Nanoha blinked before before getting up and standing next to Yuroichi. Ichigo blinked before he also stood up.

"Wait...I thought she was supposed to be staying here?" He questioned and Yuroichi turned with a smile before winking.

"Don't worry, its only for tonight then shes at yours...By the way, Rukia Renji" Both looked up to her.

"Hai?" They said in unison.

"I was told to give you these from Urahara, the Soutaichou wants you to stay in the human world and help Ichigo out for a while" She tossed the bag over to Renji before both Yuroichi and Nanoha waved goodbye and left.

Renji blinked before opening the bag and pulling out a male and female set out uniforms for Karakura high school.

"Oh great..." All three mumbled.

------------------

Yuroichi and Nanoha appeared outside Urahara's shop to see the door wide open. Nanoha walked forward into the shop first and noticed the light in the back room on. She took it as the sign to go into that room, and wondered in quietly to see Ukitake, Unohana, Kenpachi, Sui Fong and Urahara sitting around a table with one space, most likely for her, empty.

"Come on Nanoha-chan, please sit down" Urahara said as he patted the seat next to him. Nanoha nodded before sitting down in the small seat between Urahara and Kenpachi.

"So why am i here?" She asked and Urahara placed his fan at his chin and tapped it a few times.

"We just want to know a few things that you may have missed out or not explained to others before" Nanoha nodded slightly before putting her arm on the table and leaning her chin on it.

"Like what exactly?" Urahara just smiled before leaning back and waving him fan slightly before shutting it and pointing to the small lump at the center of her chest. Nanoha took the sign and pulled out her emerald necklace and held the heart between her index and thumb for the others to see as she smiled.

"Oh yeah, i'd forgotten to tell you this...Since Me and Nii-Nii are twins, we were given a necklace each that corrisponded with our eye colours and would help us understand what each of us was either thinking about and stuff like that...His got a blue one and I've got this emerald one" She said as she closed her hand around it and held it tighly to her chest. Everyone nodded, seemed simple enough. Urahara stared at the necklace closesly before sitting back properly in his chair with a small grin.

"Thats quite clever...See, i'd always depicted Hell to be a horrible place controled by daemons that spend their days toturing evil souls" Nanoha frowned.

"We do, we just split Hell in half and hid one half" Everyone blinked and looked over to her.

"Seriously?" Asked Ukitake and Nanoyha nodded.

"I only go their though when i get bored of people talking to me" She said with a smile and everyone sweat dropped slightly. She really did have problems.

"I got a question" Said Kenpachi and Nanoha turned to face him with a smile.

"Who's stronger, you or Toshiro?" Nanoha looked up to the cieling before placing her finger to her lips and thinking for a moment.

"Ano....Nii-nii is stronger then me, for several reasons" Sui Fong nodded lightly.

"And those reasons are...?" She asked and Nanoha turned to her before she held out her hand and began to count why.

"Well...He's smarter so that helps him alot, he has Hyorinmaru, he has Hatter and his daemon is really really dangerous and scary"

"His daemon....?" Nanoha blinked. They were so delayed in knowing things about her world.

"Everyone in this world and soul society has a Daemon, our Daemons are our true evil selves...You can know the sweetest person from Hell and really their Daemon could be planning on murdering you or something like that" Everyone in the room's mouth just formed an 'o' shape before it went silent.

"Anything else...?" Nanoha asked while looking completely bored. Urahara smiled.

"Hai, you're going to be staying here tonight if thats okay with you" Nanoha blinked.

"Why?"

"Because i still have some things to ask you and a job for you to do tommorrow" Nanoha just stared the looking dumb before she nodded.

"Hai, hai" She and Yuroichi came up from behind her and took her towards a spare room for the night.

"Why are you asking her to stay here when we planned for her to stay with Kurosaki?" Asked Sui Fong and Urahara just continued to smile.

"I noticed she was getting slightly testy when we were asking questions so i beleive there is something else she didn't tell us, so i'll try and ask her later on in private...As for tommorrow, i need you as well Sui Fong for the mission" Sui Fong Blinked before pointing to herself.

"Me?"

"Yes, don't worry its not too bad...Make sure you get some sleep for it"

* * *

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji sat together in the class room, waiting for the teacher to come back from the office.

"Where did she say she was going again?" Asked Renji looking over to Ichigo. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know i wasn't paying attention to her" Renji nodded. Fair Enough. Just as they were about to think of something to say, the teacher came back into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, today we have two new students with us" That got everyone in the class's attention as they all looked up at the teacher.

"Come in please" The door open just as Ichigo, Renji and Rukia looked up and all three gasped as the two figures wlked in. What the Fudge? they all thought.

The two figures stood infront of the board and everyone just stared.

"Konnichiwa, watashiwa Hitsugaya Nanoha, nice to meet you" Said Nanoha in her gigai. She was wearing the usuall white sleeved shirt, with one of the guy's ties hung loosely round her neck. Her top was not tucked in like most girls were in the class. She wore a black skirt with straps that held up the skirt and did a small criss-cross pattern around her back, with black and white striped knee high socks with black dolly shoes. She also had red black and white arm warmers on and her hair was is a ponytail that was on one side of her head and a bright blue ribbon around it. Nanoha smiled brightly.

"Konnichiwa, watashiwa Sui Fong, its...nice to be here" She said looking away from the class. She was wearing the standard school uniform shirt with the red ribbon. Her she was tucked into a pair of dark grey boy trousers and a pair of black shoes on underneath. Her hair with in two ponytails at either side of her hair, held by bright pick ribbons. The teacher smiled for a minute before turning back to the class.

"Please take care of these two...Nanoha-chan, you can sit next to Kurosaki Ichigo" Nanoha smiled before walking over to the seat next to him and smiling at him.

"And Sui Fong-chan you can sit next to Inoue Orihime" Sui Fong nodded as she headed over to the seat and sat down to have Orihime smile at her.

The teacher turned around and began to write on the board, all the while people in the class kept looking back to the two new girls. They all heard the teacher put the chalk down and looked up before all groaning. Form Room Festival.

"Okay class, does anyone have any ideas on what we should do to beat the other form rooms?" She asked as she looked around the class to see everyone just stare back at her confused. One kid at the back of the class purked up adn raised his hand.

"Yes?" The teacher asked pointing at him with her little book. He gulped before standing up.

"Ano...maybe we could do some sort of restuarant tea house kind of thing?" The teacher smiled before writting the idea on the board.

"Any others?" Nanoha looked left and right before raising her hand.

"Yes Nanoha-chan?" Nanoha stood up with her hands held infront of her as she looked down.

"Well...Could we maybe...i don't know...erm...maybe a doll sale or a music kind of thing?" The teacher nodded before writting the two ideas down. No one else looked asthough they had anything else to say so the teacher handed out a peice of paper to every student.

"Write down one of the three choices you would like" Everyone wrote down and soon they were collected back up and the teacher back to go through them, tallying them as she did. One done, the results showed; Cafe-9; Doll sale-8; Music-13

"Okay, so we are doing something with music" The teacher said. A girl purked up ith an idead

"...Maybe a singing thing, that should be good and we could preform in the hall tommorrow and if it was any good we could sell copies of the song and make money that way" Everyone nodded. Sounded good enough.

"Who's going to sing?" Said Orihime. Everyone looked around the class to see who should be picked.

"Ne, Nanoha, how about you Rangiku-san says your a good singer" Said Renji and Nanoha blinked for a moment before thinking about.

"Maybe...if i get some sweets out of it..." She said sweetly and the teacher nodded before writting down all the information.

"Arlight everyone, we should start getting ready for tommorrow, Nanoha-chan do have a song to sing?" Nanoha nodded brightly.

"Yup" She said sweetly and teacher nodded.

"Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Sui Fong, Chizuru, i want you five to try and work together and get an outfit ready for tommorrow for Nanoha to sing in if thats okay?" The four girls nodded their heads before heading over to Nanoha, where Orihime and Tatsuki grabbed hold of Nanoha, lifted her from her seat and carried her over to the other side of the room, where Chizuru was holding a measurer with an evil look on her face.

"Time to take measurements...go take off your clothes" That got a punch in the face from Tatsuki.

"Don't worry Nanoha-chan, Orihime will do it instead" Orihime nodded to her before leading her into a small room attached to the class. They were both in there for about ten minutes before the two came back out and Orihime handed the written measurments to Rukia and Chizuru, who began to draw on sketch pads for outfit ideas.

"I'm going to go sit with Kurosaki-kun if thats okay?" Nanoha said and the three girls, who were looking over the two designing's shoulder, nodded over to her. Nanoha wondered over and sat infront of Ichigo and Renji.

"Are you two okay?" She asked and both blinked, as they had just noticed she was there, and nodded.

"Yeah just bored, we don't really have jobs so..." Nanoha just looked at them before smiling sweetly.

"You two can help me then" Both looked at her confused.

"Help you with what?" Renji asked and Nanoha continued to smile.

"Well, i need to make sure that the lighting and stuff in the hall is okay so i could use your help to reach the tall stuff" She said sweetly. Ichigo and Renji looked at eachother before sighing and geting up from their seats. Nanoha got up and clapped her hands happily before grabbing hold of their wrists and dragging them out of the room.

After a minute or two of actually getting to the hall, Nanoha looked up to the ceiling where some stage lights were hanging. She smiled before she noticed a fuse box and wondered over to it. She opened the box carefully as Renji and Ichigo walked up behind her and looked at the mess of wires.

"Good luck sorting that out, the janitor at this place can't even get the wires in the right places" Nanoha blinked for a second before, she pulled out a pair of glasses from nowhere and began to fiddle around with some of the wires.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Asked Renji and Nanoha just turned and smiled at him, the glasses making her look very smart in Renji's point of view, before turning back around and messing more with the wires

"Well, i think what the janitor failed to notice is that the, blue, red and green lights wires are all twisted around the system wire, which has caused it to slip out of place so none of the lights can operate properly" Ichigo and Renji blinked. What the-Did those glasses make her smart or something?

"So, if i just untangle these wires and place the system wire back in place, like so..." She moved away from the box slightly and over to the light switches that were marked with the colours each switch was for. She flicked the red switch up and straight away the red light shone brightly.

"No way..." Said Ichigo. She actually managed to fix it in record time. Nanoha turned round and smiled before sitting down on the stage and calling over to Renji.

"Ne, Renji, would you go ask the teacher if i could borrow a laptop and a lead so i can do something please?" Renji nodded before hurrying out the hall and towards the class.

"How did you do that Nanoha?" Asked Ichigo as he walked to the edge of the stage. Nanoha smiled as she lightly kicked her feet again the stage.

"Well, i happen to know alot about machanics so i just thought for a moment and assessed what i saw before i conducted an idea" Ichigo nodded. She was sounding like Toshiro for some reason.

"No offence Nanoha but i thought you didn't know anything" Nanoha just looked up to him and smiled, the light reflecting off ehr glasses.

"I have my moments of smartness" They sat in slience for a few minutes, before the sounds of running was heard heading towards them.

Renji came running in with exactly what Nanoha had asked for, as well as Rukia and Orihime running straight up to her with bright smiles on there faces as they held some note pages together.

"Look at these and choose your favorite one" Nanoha smiled before shuffling through designs that most of the girls had drawn before choosing her favorite and handing her favorite to Rukia. Both girls squealed before running back to class to start on the outfit. Renji waited for the two excited girls to leave the room before he handed the laptop over to Nanoha.

"Arigatou Renji" Smiled Nanoha before walking back over to the main switches. She conneted the wire she had asked for into the laptop and wire system. She began tapping furiously on the keypad with a focused look on her face.

"What are you doing now?" Asked Ichigo.

"I'm making sure that the lights can keep up with the beat im asking them to, i'll be done in a minute" She tapped for a few more times before hitting the enter key and watching the screen with a small smile.

"Done it perfectly on time" She said closing the laptop down and looking at the two guys before tucking the laptop under her arm and pulling out the wire.

"What should we do now?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, what about practicing your song?" Asked Renji. Nanoha turned to him with a cheeky smile.

"I don't really need to i already know this song backwards as well" She said before wandering back to the class. Renji and Ichigo just looked at eachother before following behind her.

As soon as they arrived back into the class room, they could see that most of the girls were now missing, due to them working on the outfit for Nanoha to have it done in the short amount of time, and others in the class were trying to work on the decorations for the part where the CDs were going to be sold. Ichigo and Renji walked back to their seats and sat down just in time for the lunch bell to go.

Everyone hurried out of the class rooms and Ichigo and his small group, along with Nanoha and Siu Fong who was dragged out by Orihime, went up onto the roofs to eat their lunch.

Once they got up there, they all sat down in their circle and began to eat. Nanoha got bored after about two minutes and walked up to the side of the roof and leaned back on the metal fence put around it to stop students from falling down. She sighed before looking up to the sky. She was already missing her brother. She hoped that he was okay.

"Hitsugaya-chan...Are you okay?" Asked a male with blue hair as he pushed up his glasses.

"Hmm!...Yeah i'm okay thank you...?"

"Uryuu, Ishida" Nanoha smiled and Ishida walked back towards the group. Nanoha looked over her shoulder to see all the other kids of the school running and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"They have absolutly no idea what happens around them everyday" She mumbled to herself before pushing herself off the fence and jumping up to the huge concrete box and laying onto it with a small sigh. Now she was bored.

Nanoha thought for a second before jumping back off and sneaking up behind Ichigo and going into his bag. She pulled out her Mod soul that Urahara had made especially for her, due to it being bright blue, and walked back over to the fences.

She popped the Mod soul and breathed a deep breath as she stood there in her usual outfit. Nanoha jumped up onto the rail as she was about to launch off to explore, when she felt something a little bit away from the school. Nanoha looked over to see and huge form begining to take place and quickly turned around before speeding over.

Ichigo was about to have a bit of his food, when he saw Nanoha speeding off. He frowned at her before noticing she was actually aiming at something. He got up and quickly popped a mod soul into his mouth before shunpo'ing over.

Nanoha watched the form with a frown. How in the world had a devil got out of Hell? She felt Ichigo gaining up with her and paused. Ichigo came to a dramatic stop right behind her before looking up at the creature, which had now taken the form of a huge monster with what looked like giant tentacles and hundreds of eyes.

"What the-?" Was all Ichigo could say before the creature came for him. He dodged the tentacles that came at him before looking up to Nanoha to see her standing deadly still, just glaring at it.

The moster had noticed this too and soon a tentacle wrapped itself around Nanoha's body. Nanoha didn't even budge. The monster pulled her close to its biggest pair of eyes and glared back at her before the eye right above it formed a mouth.

"Why do you not fear me?" Its voice boomed and Nanoha just smirk.

"Because your nothing more then a pethetic soul that turned into something much more ugly and thinks that everything will now fear it" The monster growled at Nanoha before roaring. Nanoha closed her eyes before whispering something. The next this Ichigo saw, the creature dropped Nanoha and began to flail its arms around before bursting into black ink like stuff and vanishing.

Ichigo just stood there with a dumbass look on his face as Nanoha walked over to him.

"I'm going home Ichigo-kun" She tapping him on the side and then vanishing. Ichigo stood there for another minute before looking around and noticing Nanoha really had gone back to his place. Ichigo sighed before walking back to his school and going back to lessons.

"We're home" Called Ichigo as he, Renji and Rukia walked in, with Rukia dragging Nanoha's gigai that seemed to be hissing at a dog. They threw their stuff on the chair and took off their shoes before walking into the livingroom. Nanoha's Gigai began jumping around so Renji hit it in the back of the head and the mod soul came flying out of it.

"Hey! I saw you hit me!" Shouted the real Nanoha, who was wearing long shirt a pair of shorts, and some long socks underneath, as she walked in from the kitchen carrying a plate of sweets. She held the plate out and Everyone reached for one.

"Thanks Nano-Wait! Why are you wearing one of my shirts?" Shouted Ichigo and Nanoha just smiled before looking up to the ceiling.

"Well...When i got in i got bored so i went threw your room for something to look at or read, then my uniform got all dirty so i grabbed one of your shirts and got a pair of shorts and wore them instead" Ichigo sighed. Was nothing in his house safe from her?

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" She asked.

"I dunno, maybe a take out?" Nanoha blinked.

"What's take out?"

"A take out is where you order food from a company and they deliver it to your home" Nanoha smiled and nodded.

"Who want's Chinese?" Asked Renji. Everyone nodded and soon, once everyone's order had been taken and it had actually arrived, they were all eating away.

Once finished, Ichigo and Renji collected the pots while Rukia and Nanoha scrapped away the left overs and soon began washing up. Half way through the washing up, Nanoha had lightly splashed Rukia and Rukia splashed her back. They soon started a mini water fight and the guys had come over to see what was happening, for Rukia to some how only hit them with water and nothing else.

"...Thanks" Both boys mumbled as Nanoha handed them a towel each to dry off.

"Ne, Nanoha...Have you heard from Hitsugaya Taichou?" Asked Renji and Nanoha went still for a few moments before shaking her head.

"No, not since i was at home with Mitsuki" she said before smiling.

"Can i got for a shower please?" She asked and Nanoha smiled before skipping off upstairs and slamming the door behind her.

Rukia waited for the door to slam before glaring at Renji.

"Well done, now she's upset" Renji blinked. Is she...?

"I take it she's worried" Said Ichigo as he put the towel in the washing machine.

"Why would she be? Hitsugaya Taichou's tough"

"Well, that is true but Nanoha is the older of the two so of course she's going to worry about him no matter what their doing...It's normal for the older sibling to be more caring of the younger one" Replied Rukia as she held up her index finger to explain it.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes before they heard Nanoha head into the room twin's room to get dressed for bed. After a minute, they decided it would be the best time to go to bed and all headed up.

Rukia opened the door to the room she was also staying in to see Nanoha under the sheets cuddling what looked like a teddy bear to her chest. Rukia smiled before getting changed and flicking off the small light and getting into bed. she head the two guys turning off the light and turned on her side before falling asleep.

**THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

"a...Oha...Noha...NANOHA !" Nanoha screamed as she jumped up and fell right out of her bed. She looked up to see Rukia standing above her, dressed for school, while holding Nanoha's uniform up in her hand.

"It's time to get up, you got 30 minutes to get dressed before we have to leave for school" She said before handing Nanoha her stuff and leaving the room. Nanoha could just make out the sound of Rukia shouting at the other two males and she smiled before getting out of her PJ's, into her uniform, brushing her hair and throwing it up in a long ponytail with a bright blue ribbon and running downstairs to see Rukia trying to turn the stove on.

"Let me help" She said, making Rukia jump slightly as she hadn't noticed she was in the room. Rukia turned around and nodded to her, causing Nanoha to smile before walking over to the stove and waving her index finger lightly and everything in the pan was cooked perfectly.

"Woah!, How do you do that Nanoha-san ?" Nanoha smiled before tapping her nose and winking.

Renji and Ichigo were soon in the room, both looking extremely tired as being woken up earlier then usual by a rather mirked midget. Rukia smirked as she reched for some plates and plated up some pancakes for everyone.

Once fed, everyone brushed their teeth, grabbed their shoes and bags and began to leave for school. Ichigo and Rukia had desided to get into an argument during the walk there, which was stopped when Nanoha stood inbetween them and sighed, hitting both of them lightly with her small bag, causing Renji to smile lightly.

They just managed to make it into their class on time for the bell and all sat down in their seats just as the teacher came into the class with a warm smile and huge mug of what looked, and smelt, like extremely strong coffee.

She placed her mug down and looked over to Nanoha before waving her hand and Chizuru came running over with an outfit covered by a black bag to protect it from any damage.

"Time for everyone to go and get ready...Everything starts in 10 mins so i surgest we start moving" Everyone nodded before getting up and wondering either to parts of the class or out the door to sort other things out. Nanoha was soon kidnapped by the girls of the class to get her ready for the singing, leaving Renji and Ichigo alone. Until they felt a presence outside the school building.

Both looked out the window to see Matsumoto, Ukitake, Kenpachi, Unohana, Kisuke and Yuroichi outside waving up to them. They both ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Hey guys !" Cheered Matsumoto.

"Hey, what are all of you doing here ?" Asked Ichigo and Renji in unison.

"Well, We were told what an amazing singer Nanoha was so we all took time out of our busy schedules to come and see her" Said Kisuke, causing Ichigo to snigger.

"You're never busy, Hat 'N' Clogs..." He mumbled and Kisuke smiled.

"Oooh, That one hurt, Strawberry" A vein popped as Ichigo growled at Kisuke.

"Alright you guys break it up" Said Yuroichi as she walked inbetween the two and Renji could only wonder how girls had no fear about standing inbetween a small fight and stopping it without barely saying anything.

"When's it going to start ?" Questioned Unohana with a sweet smile

"In about 10 minutes" Replied Renji as he told a step towards the others and not near Yuroichi, Ichigo or Kisuke. Renji was about to step infront of Matsumoto, when a strange noise entered everyone's ears and a rip in the air appeared right infront of Renji, who jumped back and feel on his butt.

"Mitsuki" Matsumoto said with a warm smile as a figure jumped out of the rip in the air and landed infront of Ichigo and Kisuke.

"Ohayo Matsumoto-chan" Said Mitsuki as she stood up and turned around with a warm smile, before blinking.

"Oh Geez, do you guys multiply in groups when no ones looking ?" She said with a playful smile while looking around some of the newer faces.

"These people are Renji" Renji waved from his place on the group.

"This is Yuroichi" Who just smiled.

"And the one with the hat is Kisuke" Kisuke smiled before pulling his hat a little further down and got his fan out.

"What are you doing here ?" Asked Ukitake as Mitsuki turned around to face him.

"Well, we've cleaned up most of the kingdom now and i came to check up on Nanoha" She said happily. Matumoto smiled.

"Good...Well Nanoha is about to do a singing thing for Ichigo's class so do you want to come along and watch with us ?" Mitsuki smiled and nodded.

"Well let's go and get a good seat before everyone else comes running in" Surrgested Ichigo as he turned to open the door to get back inside the school. Everyone else followed him and soon they arrived in a hall to see some people already inside.

Everyone grabbed a chair up front and sat down just in time for the main rush of students to come in and grab their seats. The sound of chattering and laughing was all that was heard around the hall, until a small boy in a suit and tie walked onto the stage and everyone went quiet.

"Hi Everyone, have we got a treat for you today...The Newest girl Nanoha Hitsugaya is going to sing a small song to raise some money...Lets make some Noise !" He cheered and everyone clapped and cheered back before he walked back off stange and the curtains opened slowly.

Everyone awwed as Nanoha took a step forward into the lights. The outfit the girls of the class had created for her was a small blue and white stripped dress, appart from the stomach area where it is actually black with a ribbon attached at the back, just above her bottom. She was wearing a pair of long white socks with small blue boots and had a few pieces of her hair clurled into two ribbons and a small top hat on her head.

Nanoha smiled at everyone before pointing behind her and getting her microphone ready.

**I'M FALLING DOWN INTO MY SHADOW**

**Iki wo hisomete**

**Matteiru DEADLY NIGHT**

**DON'T SCARY majo ga egaita**

**Kabocha no basha mo**

**Sono me ni utsuseru kara**

**SEE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS**

**YEAH BABY kowai yume da to shitemo**

**FAIRY BLUE**

**Kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki**

**Kazaritsuketa**

**BLACK PAPER MOON**

**Shinjite kureta nara!**

**WHEN YOU'RE LOST "HERE"**

**I AM... "FOREVER" WITH YOUR SOUL**

**Miagereba kagayaku tsuki no youni**

**Amai shinku no jamu wo**

**Otoshita kaado ni ukabiagaru moji**

**YOUR DESTINY kimi ga nozomeba**

**Donna sekai mo**

**Sono te ni tsukameru kara**

**Madowasarenai de**

**Darenimo kowasenai**

**FAIRY BLUE**

**Kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi**

**Kizuna to iu "eien"**

**Sakende kureta nara**

**I WILL FIND YOU MY DEAR!**

**Doko ni itemo**

**Karamitsuku jubaku wo tokihanatte**

**Daremo shinjirarenakute**

**Hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru**

**Soredemo kimi no kotoba ha**

**Itsudemo mune ni hibiiteru**

**FAIRY BLUE**

**Kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki**

**Kazaritsuketa "mejirushi"**

**Yume wo miushinatte mayotta toki**

**Miagete hoshii**

**FAIRY BLUE**

**Kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi**

**Kizuna to iu "shinrai"**

**Kimi ha hitori janai**

**WHEN YOU'RE LOST "HERE"**

**I AM... "FOREVER" WITH YOU SOUL**

**Tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara**

Everyone cheered and stood appauding her as she gave a small bow before walking off stage, to be replaced by the boy from the beginning.

"Wasn't that completely awesome !" He shouted and the crowd cheered once again. The small kid smile before pointing to the direction of the door.

"If you want to have more songs that Nanoha has sung, pushies or cakes, we are selling some CDs for the next two days so go get your money and go wild" He shouted before bowing and walking off stage.

As soon as he left, the crowd got up as fast as they possible could and all charged out the door, appart from Ichigo. Renji, Rukia, Matsumoto, Unohana, Ukitake, Kenpachi, Yuroichi, Kisuke and Mitsuki. The waited for all the kids to leave before getting up from their seats and walked towards the stage.

"Yo, Nanoha you back there ?" Called Mitsuki. they waited for a few moments until they disided to just get on the stage and walk past the curtains.

"Nanoha ?" They heard a small noise and soon Nanoha appeared infront of them with her school bag in her hands and a slight smile on her face.

"Hi, can we go home now" Ichigo blinked for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah sure, what's the rush ?" Nanoha shook her head and smiled wider.

"No reason i just want to go home" Ichigo smiled before turning around and looking at Mitsuki.

"Do you want to stay tonight ?" Asked Ichigo, to which Mitsuki smiled and nodded.

Everyone soon left the school and headed back to where they would be staying.

As soon as they all got in, Nanoha made a charge for the room she was staying in with Rukia. Everyone just watched her for a moment very confused until they all shrugged it off and went into the living room where everyone took a seat, appart from Renji and Mitsuki who had a mini fight over one of the seats, which resulted in Renji sitting on the floor outside the livingroom while Mitsuki got the seat.

Everything was nice and quiet in the house, until the sound of something heavy toppling over unstairs was heard. Everyone looked at eachother before running upstairs and stopped outside of the twins room, to see the door shut.

"Nanoha-san ?" Rukia said lightly as she knocked on the door, hearing something that sounded like snuffling.

"Sonna..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sonna..." Was the only word that could be heard from the room. Mitsuki took a step forward and also knocked on the door.

"Hime-chan...What's wrong ?" She heard nothing from the room and sighed slightly before taking a step back and crossing her arms. Ichigo and Renji walked next to her and looked down to her.

"She's being really stubborn" Renji nodded before standing so his shoulder lined up with the door and was about to charge, when Mitsuki pushed her arm out infront of him and shook her head.

"Can you not feel it ?" She asked and everyone blink. That's when they noticed. The temperature from the closed door was slowly rising. Rukia then decided to also step away from the door and watched as slowly the door handle began to glow a reddish colour.

"What are we going to do ?" Asked Ichigo as he watched to make sure the hadle of door didn't burst into flames. Mitsuki frowned for a moment before thinking it over.

"We can't go and open the door, she might get too angry and let all her reistu loose...I think we should just get away from the door and let her relax for a little while until she's calm enough to tell use what's wrong with her" Mitsuki shrugged her shoulders before hurrying down stairs. Renji and Rukia looked at eachother before following behind her. Ichigo glanced at the door once more before taking a step away, before he stood on something and almost shouted a colourful vocabulary. He picked the small item up and looked at it before running down stairs.

Mitsuki and Rukia were sitting on the sofa in silence while Renji was on the floor flicking through the channels.

"Hey Mitsuki, what's this ?" Mitsuki looked over to him to see him dangling Nanoha's ear peice. She got up and took it off him.

"Hmm, Where was it ?"

"Outside her door" Mitsuki bit her bottom lip lightly before bringing it closer to her face, to see a small light going off, showing a very important message. She looked over to Rukia and Renji before waving for them to come over and flicked a small switch on the ear peice. The small device made a strange crackling noise before voices were heard.

"Han...Me-chan !...Hime-chan !...Are You There ?..." Asked One Voice.

"Sh-Shit...She hasn't got it on her !" Said another. The sounded of grunting and swords clashing was heard.

"Give it Here!...She Probably can't hear it" Shouted a voice everyone in the room recognised. More sounds clashing were heard, along with a pain filled scream were also heard.

"Dumbass ! Hello ? Can You Hea-" And then the line went dead. Mitsuki looked again and saw the light was still flashing, meaning there was another message. She pressed the button once again and placed it infront of the group so they could all hear.

"H-holy Crap !...Hime-chan please pick the fuck up...you've got to help us theres too many o-" The sound of screaming ripped through the mic, causing the four in the room to wince and the sound of the mic dropping was heard. They waited a few more minutes before the sound of someone roughly grabbing it was heard, along with deep breathing.

"Please, please hear this...! We've got a million of these things and they wont die ! And now- W-wait Kin- Holy...! Da-damn Get the fuck away from him...!" The sound of it being dropped was heard and then the sound of a battle cry, before the sound of someone being launched right into the dirt was heard, and then a sinister laugh came on, one three Shinigami recognised.

"Haa...Little runt sure Go' Alot fast'r, Ne ?"

"Come along, i don't want to have to wait any longer...And break that thing its usless to us" The last thing that was heard was a small ' Hai' And the smashing sound was heard. Everyone could only stare at the ear peice wide eyed before Mitsuki dropped it.

"C-Crap...I've Got To Go and tell the kingdom !" And with that she ripped a space in time before vanishing. The three shinigami stayed silent for a few moments.

"Were those voices the voices i was hearing ?" Asked Renji in a slight growl. Rukia looked up to him before letting her head drop and nodding.

"Gin and ...Aizen" Renji's fist tightened before he turned sharply around and pushed the door open so fast it made a dent in the wall. Ichigo kept his head down. Had they just heard Gin and Aizen killing of Toshiro...Or taking him away ?

He sulked towards the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before downing it and taking a deep breath. He heard the sound of Rukia and Renji leaving the house, most likely towards the other shinigami to tell them what they had just heard. Ichigo sighed for a moment before gathering two glasses from the unit and then a drink from his kitchen unit before walking upstairs and holding his breath before knocking on the door with his free hand.

The room remained silent for a few moments before some shuffling was heard and Ichigo could tell Nanoha was at the door.

"Hey Nanoha...Look, open your door okay, i just want to make sure you're okay" He heard nothing and took the drink from one hand a shook it slightly, making the contence move around.

"...I got something that might make you feel a little better" The room remained quiet for about two minutes and Ichigo was just about to consider leaving, when the sound of the door unlocking was heard. Ichigo took a moment to center himself before taking a deep breath and walking into the room, which was pitch black.

He felt around for a light of some sort and smiled lightly at finding a bed side lamp. He turned it on and looked over to Yuzu's bed to see Nanoha is a plain white night gown, hugging her knees with her head on her knees and the sound of sniffling coming from her.

Ichigo walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed, causing her to look up with think tears running down her face. Ichigo reached up and rubbed the tears from her face, causing her to stare shocked at his hand before looking away and trying to stop any more tears from falling.

She looked back when she heard Ichigo put something down and looked to see a small Carton of milk and two glasses. She blinked before looking up. He smiled lightly.

"I know, we're both too young to be drinking and i had thought about it but i think milk is the best thing for you" Nanoha watched as Ichigo poured the two glasses and handed one to Nanoha, who took it from him with a small nod of thank you.

They both sat in silence, Ichigo waiting for Nanoha to feel ready to talk to him, as the two continued to drink their drinks. Nanoha finished hers first and held the glass in her hand, looking down to it.

"It's my fault you know..." She mumbled and Ichigo stopped drinking and pulled the glass from his mouth and frowned at her.

"No it's not Nanoha" Nanoha shook her head and small tears once again formed at her eyes.

"No it was...If i hadn't forgotten it, then maybe..." Ichigo grabbed Nanoha's shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes, which were glaring at her right now.

"Don't be stupid, you have no idea where they are and you couldn't have done anything in time" The tears in Nanoha's eyes rolled down her cheeks and the next thing Ichigo knew he had Nanoha crying into his shirt. Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment before they relaxed and he slowly brought his arms around Nanoha to give her a hug.

After about five minutes, Nanoha slowly stopped crying and sat back up. Ichigo smiled before cocking his head to one side and gestered behind him.

"Hey, let's go somewhere so you can relax and think Nanoha" Nanoha looked up and smiled lightly before nodding her head and heading to the bathroom.

"I'll meet you downstairs, i need to get changed" Ichigo nodded before getting the two glasses, the milk and then leaving the room and heading downstairs.

About ten minutes later Nanoha came down the stairs slowly in a basic shirt and shorts. Ichigo nodded before they both got their shoes on and Ichigo grabbed Nanoha's hand and walked them towards where he had planned.

It took about ten minutes to get there, which the two pretty much walked in silence as Ichigo just thought about things to talk about and Nanoha just thought about what happened, they came to a small clearing in amongst a small group of trees which had a small lake shinning in the reflection of the moon clear moon. Nanoha stared in amazment, this wole place reminded her of a special area within Hell's woods she had found as a young child.

"Nanoha...You okay ?" Ichigo asked waving a hand infront of her face. Nanoha blinked before looking up and nodded. Ichigo smiled and walked over to a large rock by the river and sat with his back against it. Nanoha stood awardly for a few moments, staring down at the ground while fiddling with the end of her shorts.

"I used to come here with my mum you know" Nanoha looked up to Ichigo to see him staring at the moon. Ichigo looked over and smiled before patting the ground next to him. Nanoha slowly walked over and took the seat, looking at Ichigo and waiting for him to continue.

"When she died, i blamed myself for ages, part of me still does today...but you can't blame yourself for something like this, i learned that everyone around felt my self blame and it hrt them more and more with every passing day and that's what you're doing...Hurting the people around you" Nanoha watched as Ichigo once again looked to the moon.

"It's funny...me and mum used to come up here after our walks together and sit here, looking and the moon and wondering if the colour we saw was really grey, or if something like gold or even black and the sky was a different colour" He ended with a small laugh and Nanoha smiled before standing up, catching Ichigo's attention.

"Stand up, i've got something i want to show you" Ichigo blinked before standing up and Nanoha took a hold of his hand.

"Close your eyes for a moment" Ichigo did what she said and felt something weird lift around him as he was moved by Nanoha.

"Okay...open" Ichigo opened his eyes slowly and saw that now he was sitting on top of the rock, with Nanoha beside him still lightly touching his hand. She directed upwards and when he looked up he gasped.

"Holy...Did you do this ? " He said in amazment as the moon was slowly switching from Blue, green, Purple, Red, Orange and Pink. It was amazing to see and he stared in amazment. Nanoha shock her head.

"No... Being human, you are only allowed to see a grey moon, signifying that you are a basic life and that not many humans have an imagination once they reach a certain age...The blue, orange and green are colours in which only angles can see as they are signifyed as innocent colours for natural and all things natural...And the red, purple and pink and hell's colours as they are usually linked to sins and death...Me and Nii-nii are the only two in all three worlds that can see all the colours of the moon tat you can see now" Ichigo continued to stare in amazment as he listened intently to what Nanoha was saying.

"Does this mean i can always see it this way now ?"

"No...As soon as i remove my hand from yours, the moon will go back to being grey, but at least this way you can see that all the stuff you and your mother talked about the moon was correct" She said with a warm smile.

The two sat for what felt like hours until Ichigo felt something hit his shoulder. He looked down and smiled when he saw Nanoha, eyes closed and breathing even as she slept on his shoulder. He took one last look at the moon before standing up, gathering Nanoha in is arms and heading home.

Once in, he took off his and Nanoha's shoes before going upstairs and placing Nanoha into her bed and leaving her to sleep peacefully.

He then headed into his room and collapsed on his bed before he too felt into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

" Go...Chigo...Ichigo! " Ichigo groaned before rolling over on his bed. A Growl was heard above him before something that really felt like a fist collided with his left eye.

"ITTAAII !" Ichigo shouted as he shot up and placed his hand over his left eye and looked over to the side of his bed with his right eye. Renji stood at the foot of his bed, fist held high and an impatient look on his face.

"What was that for ?" Shouted Ichigo as he kicked out of bed and stood face to face with Renji. Renji sighed before taking a step back.

"Well, we came back about two hours ago after reporting everything into the Soutaichou, and when we got in here, your whole house was a dump and we thought you'd been robbed" Ichigo blinked.

"Then why did you hit me ?" Renji shrugged.

"I Don't know...Bordem ?" Ichigo resisted the urge to kill the dumbass infront of him and slowly headed downstairs, only to see all the shelves of the livingroom empty of books, which were scattered all around the floor, as well as most of the contents of the drawers and some parts of the couch. Ichigo visibly twitched as he stared at the mess.

He heard a noise come from the room upstairs and growled before heading up. He knocked on the room Nanoha was staying in before walking in, only to see nothing as the curtains were drawn and the only light there was in the room were from small flames floating in the sky.

He looked down at the floor and could just make out the shapes of what looked...

"Books?...That mess down stairs was...?" Ichigo stared dumbfolded for a brief moment, before the sound of falling over was heard at the other end of the room. Ichigo ran into the room and just managed to see Nanoha on her ass with all sorts of things piled on her head.

"What are you doing Nanoha ?" Nanoha looked up and smiled lightly before standing up.

"Well, i was thinking about what i could do to help and then i remembered something i learnt from my Haha-san and i was looking for what i needed"

"What was that ? A mess cause you made a bloody good one downstairs and in here" Nanoha blinked before smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of her head.

"Well, i need a certain amount and type of books to do this and i was trying to find them all"

"And did you ?" Nanoha got up and brushed her shorts before frowning.

"No, you don't have some of them" Ichigo sighed before walking over to a desk and getting a peicee of paper and a pen out.

"Well, what books do you need for this ?"

"Well, i need a scientific book, mathmatic, art, music, history, another language, building, black magic, white witch, magazine, comedy and poetry" Ichigo looked up to her one he had finished writing them all down.

"And which one's do you need ?" Nanoha looked around and pointed at all the books before looking back to Ichigo.

"I need...Comedy, building, black magic, white witches and art" Ichigo nodded before walking back out the door and over to Renji who had now laid down on Ichigo's bed with his arms folded behind his head, trying to fall asleep.

"Yo Renji, i need you to do me a favor for Nanoha" Renji groaned before looking up at him.

"What kinda favor ?" Ichigo handed Renji the paper, who sat up to take a look at the list.

"Nanoha said she needs these books for something she's got planned"

"What she trying to do ?... Open her own library ?" Ichigo shrugged and moved out of the way so Renji could get past. Ichigo walked downstairs and poured himself a drink and collapsed into the part of the sofa which was still attached. He closed his eyes and leaned back. Being a shinigami was really starting to take it's toll on him.

He sat in silence for a few minutes, before the door swung open and Renji came back in with all the books in his hands. Ichigo walked over to him and thanked him before taking them off of him and taking them upstairs. He pushed Nanoha's door open and walked in to see her setting the books she already had into four piles. Ichigo handed her the other five books before sitting back on his sister's small chair.

"Arigatou Ichigo" She before sorting the other five books into the right place before smiling and sitting in the middle of the ground. Renji chose now to walk in the door with a glass of milk in one hand and a cookie in the other. Nanoha looked at him for a moment, eyes flashing red-ish for a split second, before Renji suddenly shouted and almost dropped his glass of milk, which was caught by Nanoha. Renji rubbed his burnt hand and glared down.

"What the fuck Nanoha ?" Nanoha smiled before taking a drink of the hot milk.

"I needed a drink" She said before gulping the rest of it and placing the glass outside of the shape she was sitting within. Renji took a seat next to Ichigo and watched as Nanoha sat cross-legged in the centre of the square shape formed by the books.

Nanoha sighed before closing her eyes and holding her hands out infront of her. She mumbled something under her breath and as soon as she had spoken a bright light emmitted from her hands and shot out till it was level with the two piles of books infront of her. It stretched out into a rectangle shape before the bright light faded and what looked like a giant screen came into view.

Nanoha beamed before snapping her fingers and a huge keyboard with millions of buttons shot out from the bottom of the screen.

Renji and Ichigo watched as she tapped furiously into the keyboard, the screen comming up with millions of names of things that the two guys couldn't understand or even read in time. After a moment or two of this, she sat up, back straight and waited a few brief moments as the screen began to calculate something.

"Come on you piece of junk..." Nanoha mumbled as she tapped her fingers against the ground immpatiently, until a small 'Ping' noise was heard and Nanoha looked up before tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"That's weird..." Renji and Ichigo blinked before standing up and walking closer to the screen and then to Nanoha.

"What is ?" Nanoha looked up and leaned back on her left hand, her right one being held up to her mouth as she lightly bit down on her fist.

"Well, the thing says that Nii-Nii is still alive...but it keeps losing where he is so i can't pinpoint which, if any, dimention he is in" She continued to bite down a little harder on her hand in confusion as she tried to figure out what was going on. Everyone thought about what was going on, when out of the silence another voice appeared

"It means he's in a dimention where you yourself have never been" Said Mitsuki from the door as she strode in and took a spot next to Nanoha.

"But...If he's there, shouldn't that mean that a part of me is there too ?" Mitsuki shook her head.

"No, your reitsu AND body need to go there for it to register, that's why finding him was difficult in the first place" Nanoha sighed as she fell back against the carpet and stared up at the ceiling. She lay there for a long moment, thinking of how much this would have worked if she hadn't of found her brother so fast in the first place so she could've jumped into more dimentions, where she, and everyone else in the room, footsteps rushing up the stairs.

In seconds, Matsumoto was in the room with a sad look on her face.

"Oh Mitsuki, good that means Nanoha can come too" She said with a slight smile as she waved her hand and soon everyone began to stand up and head towards the door.

"Come where ?" Asked both Nanoha and Mitsuki.

"Soul Society...The Soutaichou want's you present for something"


	7. Chapter 7

Nanoha found herself running as fast as possible through Soul Society, with Mitsuki, who stopped her reitsu from burning the whole place down, Ichigo and Renji, While Matsumoto was leading them to the first division where Nanoha was requested to go.

They came to a stop just outside the looming doors and Matsumoto took a deep breath before walking in, followed by the other three who all noticed that most of the stares in the room where on Nanoha, one from the tweleth division taichou that slightly un-nerved many others in the room.

"What did you need from me ?" Nanoha questioned and the old ruler of Soul Society opened his eyes so he could look her dead in the eye.

"We think we may know where Hitsugaya-Taichou is" Nanoha's eyes widened before taking a few steps towards the old man.

"R-really ? Where ?" He looked away for a moment before clapping his hands and a panel on the wall lifted up, revealing a screen, which soon came to life.

"Well...Hello Shinigami Taichou's" Said none other then the ruler of Huceo Mundos, Aizen. His line of sight soon shifted to Nanoha and his smirk got wider.

"Judging by your appearence, you must be Nanoha-chan" His smirk got even wider, rivaling Ichimaru Gin's, as Nanoha frowned at him before crossing her arms infront of her chest. She stayed silent for a minute as she bit her lip before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"It was you who broke into Hell...Wasn't it ?" She questioned as calmly as possible, opening her one of her bright red eyes, and Aizen sighed as he leaned back in his seat with a small smile on his face as he nodded. Nanoha clenched her fist tightly to the point her knuckles turned white, to the extent where five people paled slightly, before a small growl escaped her lips.

"You stole from my world and i know exactly what you got your grimmy little hands on" She said bitterly as she unfolded her arms and took a small step closer to the screen.

"And what could that possibly be ?"

"Don't fuck with me !" Nanoha shouted, reitsu flaring slightly, causing the temperature in the hall to rise slowly. Aizen smirked as he riled Nanoha up before rising in his seat.

"Oh yes, the book...very good reading, managed to learn something very useful about your brother" Nanoha's eyes widened in anger and the temperature shot up to a point where everyone, even the soutaichou, began to feel a little too hot.

"Why you-!" Next thing anyone in the knew, the screen had burst into flames and Nanoha was now storming right out of the room. Ichigo and Matsumoto spun around and followed behind her as she stormed away.

Something cause their eyes though as they marched behind her. As soon as she had past under the shade of a tree, her appearence altered for a split second, too fast to see but drematic enough to notice it.

Both Matsumoto and Ichigo stopped following at that point, knowing she wanted to be alone for a while.

They slowly walked back to the large meeting hall, where they saw Mitsuki putting the fire out with pissed expression on her face as she grumbled about putting Nanoha through anger management classes so she wouldn't drestroy other peoples stuff when she got angry.

"Where's Nanoha ?" Asked Unohana as she saw the two come back in.

"She went off for so time to think" Unohana nodded before looking up to the soutaichou with a small smile on her face.

"I think we should wait until Nanoha has calmed down before planning anything" The soutaichou nodded before slamming his cane down, telling everyone that the meeting was over, and rising to his feet and watching as all the taichous walked out of the room.

Unohana waited outside of the door as Mitsuki finished tidying up in the room, too used to having to clean up after the moody princess.

"Mitsuki-chan" Mitsuki looked up and smiled before walking up to Unohana and waving slowly.

"Hello Unohana-san, gomen for what Nanoha just did" Unohana smiled and shook her head from side to side.

"No need to apologise, Nanoha was just upset about everything and atleast she took it out on the screen and not someone else" Mitsuki nodded with a bright smile before looking off into the distance and sighing deeply.

"Better go and get her before she gets too pissy" Mitsuki got ready to use the move Nanoha had used in Hell to move them even faster than Shupo, when Unohana tapped Mitsuki on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if i come with you ? ... Maybe i can help calm her down" Mitsuki thought for a moment before nodding and lightly holding onto Unohana before clapping her hands three times and suddenly the two females were off.

-

Nanoha sat on the top of the Sokyoku Hill, feet hanging over the edge kicking slowly as she gazed up to the now purple-pink-ish sky with a sad look on her face, with small dried tear marks on her cheeks.

She suddenly felt Mitsuki and Unohana's reitsus behind her and she quickly whiped her eyes and cheeks before turning around to look at them with a small smile, only to suddenly have arms wrap around her shoulders, causing her eyes to widen and stare at the neat black hair infront of her.

"Its okay Nanoha-chan, you can cry if you want to...No one will blame you" Nanoha's eyes closed slightly, before small tears gathered in her eyes. Nanoha looked over to Mitsuki, who was smiling sweetly at her, and Nanoha's tears soon fell from her eyes and down her cheeks as she cried into Unohana's Haori, clutching onto it as she buried her face into it, causing it to slowly become drenched by her tears.

"Shhh, its okay Nanoha" Said Unohana as she rubbed Nanoha's back. She had always seen Toshiro as the son she would never have but always want, and since meeting Nanoha, she had felt a motherly protection over the female twin aswell.

After a few minutes, the tears slowed down and Unohana looked under her at Nanoha, and saw the small demon had fallen asleep while crying, small sniffles heard every now and again. She carefully stood up, so as not to wake Nanoha up, and began to walk back to the main part of Soul Society, looking over her shoulder at Mitsuki.

"I think we should walk back, get some air and have a little chat...Ne ?" She ended with a small smile and Mitsuki nodded before catching Unohana up and soon the two got to talking.

-

Blurred. Everything was all burrly as a pair of emerald eyes blinked to clear their vision. After about ten minutes, they slowly ajusted and looked around to see nothing more then a door, with light shinning from underneath, and a barred window high up on the wall, showing a cresent moon high in the sky.

Silence was the only sound in the room, until after five minutes, the sound of the door unlocking was heard, catching the attention of the emerald eyes, which widened when they saw enter the room.

"Ohayo Toshiro-han" Said the smiling face of the number one traitor, Aizen. Toshiro growled and tried to stand up, when he noticed that his wrists were fastened to a huge loop in the ground by some heavy chains, tied tight enough for a small amount of blood to be there. There were also chains around his ankles, keeping them fastened together.

Toshiro's eyes widened when he saw a few more arrancar enter the room with chilling smiles on their faces.

Aizen smiled at the reaction and walked over to Toshiro before bending down and grashing his chin, forcing hatful emerald eyes to stare at calm and amused brown ones. Toshiro growled and soon spat into Aizen's face. Aizen's expression vanished for a moment, before a more sadistic smile came onto his face and he slap Toshiro hard across the face, causing his head to be forced to the slide from the blow and a bright red mark to form.

"Quite a spirit Toshiro-han..." He said as he stood back up and made his way towards the door. As he began to leave the room, he paused and turned to the arrancar with the sadistic smile still on his face.

"Make sure you break it" And with that he left. The arrancar bowed to the door before turning around to face the small white haired boy infront of them. One of the more tough looking arrancar cracked his knuckles before advancing on the defencless boy.

"Oh, we will Aizen-sama" He said before punching Toshiro straight in the stomach. Toshiro gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and some blood came out of his mouth at the force of the hit.

Before he knew it, all the other arrancar were on him, kicking and punching him extremely hard, one even attacking him with what felt like either a chunk of glass, or a jagged blade.

This continued for about twenty minutes before he could no longer make pained noises and could only wimper at the sharp and cruel pain. Toshiro tired to imagine something to take his mind off of the pain, but it nothing would work. The more pain he felt, the more he felt something in his sub-conciounce(SP?) move around slightly, until it became more clear to him.

Suddenly, a huge amount of pain, much differnet to the pain he was already suffering stuck him and he screamed out before fainting suddenly, his body slumping forward.

-

Nanoha's eyes suddenly burst open, accompanied by shocked breathing, as she shoot up from where she was lying as she clutched her chest and tried to get her breathing under control, when she felt a strange taste in her mouth.

"...Nanoha ?" Said the voice of Unohana as she opened the door and glanced inside, only to gasp before speedily making her way over to Nanoha.

"What's happened Nanoha ? There's blood on your face" Nanoha looked to Unohana before wiping her hand along her mouth before pulling it back and seeing blood on her hand. As she stared at it, she felt a sharp pain on her cheek, causng her to bring her hand up. But just before her hand got to her cheek, she heard the sound on something cracking.

"What is it ?" Nanoha slowly pulled her necklace from under her clothes, only to gasp down at the emerald heart shape, seeing a huge crack right down the middle of the heart, as well as a black cloud in the very middle of the necklace.

"Sonna...Nii-nii"


End file.
